Svarog, the Magmapede
Svarog the Magmapede can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Svarog , which comes from Gifts, and are at least level 340. Svarog the Magmapede has 870 Million health. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. ='Basic Information'= Updated 2019-07. Use this text string to post damage needed in monster chat: * 1 Epic 6.2M, 2 epic 13.1M, Legendary 19.3M Participants: Up to 165 people total, with the following distribution: * 70 people levels 150+ * 35 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Minions' * Fire Centipede (1.5 million health) - Fire Centipedes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Svarog's Head or Carapace 1 and have <15 Fire Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Fire Centipede, and the player is marked with the symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to the Head and Carapace 1 by a maximum of 18% with full life. :When the Fire Centipede is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Fire Protection. * Earth Centipede (1.3 million health) - Earth Centipedes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Svarog's Underbelly or Carapace 2 and have <15 Earth Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Earth Centipede, and the player is marked with the symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to the Underbelly and Carapace 2 by a maximum of 18% with full life. :When the Earth Centipede is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Earth Fury. *Each player can have at most one centipede at a time. An existing centipede prevents the summoning of another one of the same type, but it can be replaced by a centipede of different type if you change target and do not have the right elemental Resistance. 'Piercing/Resistance' * Head - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +20 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Water Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Carapace 1 is defeated) * Underbelly - +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +20 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%), -10 Wind Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Carapace 2 is defeated) * Carapace 1 - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Fire Resistance (Max block 5%) * Carapace 2 - +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +15 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%) 'Divine Armor' All parts of the Svarog have Divine Armor. This armor requires 600 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.05% for each point of Divine Power you have. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] It is believed that launching a weapon after killing Head or Underbelly will result in a waste of damage as part of it is asigned to the dead areas (unconfirmed) 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Svarog' 108 Damage Essence 'Rewards after slaying Svarog' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 6.170.000 (starts at 4.020.000), 2 - 13.040.000 (starts at 7.250.000) *' ': 1 - 19.280.000 (starts at 8.910.000) Alchemy * (Helm - Attack: 75, Defense:55, 190 Divine Power). Needs: ** x20 ** x3 ** x3 * : ** x16, or ** x6 * : ** x6 * : ** x6 * : ** x16, or ** x6 * : ** x9 * : ** x9 'Item Archives' * Ravager item archive: ** x10: +2 Attack each. * Adversary item archive: ** x5: +4 Attack each ** x5, x15 (from Lothorewyn), Jera (Corruption Chest): +20 Attack (Set 4) [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 22.5 million pure damage in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Svarog 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Svarog 5 times while leaving Carapace 1 and Carapace 2 at > 75% health (5,000,000 min dmg): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) 'Notes' *Introduced: January 30, 2013 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters